Jinchūriki
The are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. The jinchūriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the tailed beasts that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. According to Deidara, the first two jinchūriki Akatsuki had captured loathed humanity, and their villages were in fact glad to be rid of them.Naruto chapter 266, pages 14-15 However, some jinchūriki refuse to waver, even though they have been shunned, and they eventually earned respect. Such examples include Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, Yagura, Yugito Nii, and Gaara. History Long ago before the founding of the ninja villages, during an era of endless wars between man, there existed the Shinju, a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the chakra infused into her body to end the wars plaguing the lands. However, after Kaguya gave birth to a son who inherited the same type of powerful chakra, the Shinju's desire to reclaim its stolen power caused the tree to assume a monstrous form of what many christened as the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 646 The furious Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's son managed to single-handedly defeat the beast and sealed it within himself, becoming the first jinchūriki in history. This act, along with many other great deeds in his life, resulted with Kaguya's son revered as the Sage of the Six Paths. However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that mankind now possesses, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide its chakra into the nine tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Centuries later, by the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, they managed to survive by consuming some of its own normally-deadly flesh for two weeks, becoming the first known people since the Sage to be tinged with tailed beast chakra.Naruto chapter 527, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 529, pages 3-4 Mito Uzumaki later sealed Kurama within herself after her husband's victory against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End.Naruto chapter 500, page 5 During his time as the First Hokage, Hashirama used his Wood Release kekkei genkai to capture and give several tailed beasts to the other shinobi villages as peace treaties, in order to stabilise the balance of power between them.Naruto chapter 404, page 14 The Second Kazekage of Sunagakure was the first to research the jinchūriki, with the other villages following soon after, with hopes to use the beasts as weapons in human hosts, or in Konohagakure's case, keep the beasts from doing harm to their village, sentiments that the tailed beasts absolutely detest.Naruto chapter 568, page 13 In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. In this way, the jinchūriki not only has strong ties of loyalty to village and their leader, but they also serve to show off the Kage's might.Naruto chapter 493, page 14 For example, Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, and Killer B is the adoptive brother and partner of the Fourth Raikage. Sealing Each village has used a different seal when creating their jinchūriki. For example, Konoha used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and Kumogakure used the Iron Armour Seal. Akatsuki, an organisation whose role in the series is to capture the jinchūriki, uses the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals technique to extract and seal the tailed beasts within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path for future use. They have, as of the Fourth Shinobi World War, captured seven of the nine beasts before reviving the Ten-Tails. It's been shown some sort of compatibility between the tailed beast and the potential jinchūriki is required;Naruto chapter 543, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 547, page 3 to become the host of the Ten-Tails, one must be a fully living person, as opposed to having an undead body created by Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation.Naruto chapter 614, page 5 If the tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki's body, the jinchūriki will die. Similarly, if the jinchūriki dies with the tailed beast still sealed within them, the beast will die too. Because of this, the tailed beasts tend to be very protective of their jinchūriki, and will take any action whenever their lives are in danger. However, it is revealed that the tailed beasts can actually survive their jinchūriki's deaths, with the only consequence being that it will take time for them to revive without a host.Naruto chapter 541, page 13''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 9 Also, rare exceptions of a jinchūriki surviving an extraction may occur, if the said host has high enough stamina.Naruto chapter 501, page 12 The seal that keeps the tailed beast within its female jinchūriki is at its weakest when she is in childbirth, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal, which weakens the seal in direct proportion. As such, a ninja is required to keep the seal intact during childbirth, and restore the seal back to full power afterwards. A full-term pregnancy for a female jinchūriki is about ten months.Naruto chapter 500, pages 8-9 Abilities Transformations Techniques With the jinchūriki's access to the tailed beasts' massive chakra reserves and training, they make use of the tailed beasts' considerable abilities to develop their own unique fighting styles: Gaara manipulates sand, Yugito breathes fire, Yagura materialises coral, Rōshi creates and manipulates lava, Utakata produces corrosive alkali, Fū is capable of flight,Naruto chapter 565, page 2 Killer B produces ink, and Naruto has quick regeneration and can detect negative emotions. As the jinchūriki transform themselves into the likeness of their tailed beasts, it further increases the power of their abilities. Control List of Jinchūriki ;Shukaku :Shukaku's First JinchūrikiNaruto chapter 261, page 5 :Shukaku's Second Jinchūriki :Gaara ;Matatabi :Yugito Nii ;Isobu :Rin NoharaNaruto chapter 629, page 14 :Yagura ;Son Gokū :Rōshi ;Kokuō :Han ;Saiken :Utakata ;Chōmei :Fū ;Gyūki :Fukai's FatherNaruto chapter 542, page 3 :Fukai's Uncle :Fukai :Killer B ;Kurama :Mito Uzumaki :Kushina Uzumaki :Minato Namikaze (Yin half) :Naruto Uzumaki (Yang half) ;Shinju :Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki :Obito UchihaNaruto chapter 637, page 17 Similar Cases * When someone possesses the tailed beast's chakra but not the beast itself, that person is considered a .Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 There have been three successful cases of this thus far: the Gold and Silver Brothers, Sora (anime only),Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 and Fukai (after his reincarnation; anime only).Naruto: Shippūden episode 318 ** Due to the Gold and Silver Brother's success in obtaining the tailed beast's power, an unnamed Kumo-nin also tried to copy their method by eating one of Gyūki's tentacles, but instead of becoming a jinchūriki, he died as a result.Naruto chapter 529, page 4 It is said that Kinkaku and Ginkaku were "something special" and is stated by the Fourth Raikage that they may be distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 529, page 5 * In the anime, Yūkimaru had the ability to partially control Isobu.Naruto: Shippūden episode 92 Isobu was not actually sealed inside of Yūkimaru however, and thus, he was not a true jinchūriki. * In the anime, Kabuto Yakushi used his Body Recreation Technique with some of Kurama's chakra in order to create a clone of Naruto's four-tailed form. Proving too powerful for Kabuto's control, the clone is able to siphon Kurama's chakra to temporarily increase his power.Naruto: Shippūden episode 292 * In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, both Amaru and Shinnō had each tapped into the power of the Zero-Tails at different times, which was sealed within the Land of the Sky; however, because the Zero-Tails is not an actual tailed beast, nor was the creature sealed in either of them, Amaru and Shinnō are not considered jinchūriki. * In Naruto 5: Blood Prison, Muku, a young boy sacrificed to the Box of Ultimate Bliss, becomes possessed by an evil demon called Satori. * In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, Naruto's counterpart in the Genjutsu World, Menma, is the jinchūriki of Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. * In Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, the main antagonist Kuroma Tatsushiro planned to merge with the five Genryū to become the Light Dragon so he can use its power to destroy the world, which Yamato and Naruto thought was similar to becoming a jinchūriki. Later in the game, Akari Tatsushiro instead merged with the Genryū and became the Light Dragon, but was restored to normal by Naruto and the Dragon Blade. Trivia * Because of the moon's origin and it being the holder of the Ten-Tails' body, tailed beast and subsequently their jinchūriki are effected by it, and much more so during a full moon. ** According to Gaara, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight at any time because of its innate rage and blood-lust, but especially so during the full moon.Naruto chapter 91, page 19 ** In the anime, Fukai, during his time as Gyūki's jinchūriki, noted that he would have trouble sleeping at night, especially during a full moon and at one point was shown to have to suppress a partial manifestation of Gyūki's tail after he had been staring at the full moon. Fukai was also shown to take sleep pills to help with this side-effect of being a jinchūriki.Naruto: Shippūden episode 318 * Gaara died when Akatsuki removed Shukaku from his body,Naruto chapter 261, pages 18-19 but he was later revived through the combined effort of Chiyo and Naruto.Naruto chapter 278, pages 16-19 Although he no longer has Shukaku sealed within him, Gaara still retains the ability to manipulate sand. * Kushina was able to survived the extraction of her tailed beast due to her clan's vitality. * The concept of a pseudo-jinchūriki was explored in an anime-exclusive arc, in which Sora was revealed to have had residual chakra from Kurama, collected after it rampaged Konoha, sealed into him. This happened before the introduction of the concept in the manga with the Gold and Silver Brothers. * The children of female jinchūriki seem to display influences from the tailed beast. The sole example being Naruto who has whisker-like cheek markings which are also exhibited by the Gold and Silver Brothers who were swallowed by Kurama. This also seems to be the case if a tailed beast is sealed within a child while they are still in the womb. This might be the reason behind Gaara's permanent eye-markings while the same ones exhibited by his father, are temporary. * Takigakure is the only village not belonging to one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries known to have had a jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 420, pages 1-2 * Isobu is the only known tailed beast to have a jinchūriki from two separate villages, both Kirigakure and Konohagakure. * The English dub contained a few errors on what a jinchūriki is: for instance, Shikamaru says in Naruto: Shippūden episode 83 that Hidan and Kakuzu are looking for the "jinchūriki inside Naruto", instead of saying the "Fox inside Naruto" or the "tailed beast inside Naruto". * Madara noted that he could not become the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki with his reincarnated body.Naruto chapter 614, pages 5-6 Obito managed to have the reincarnated jinchūriki host their tailed beasts again as a result of using the chakra receiver and the Outer Path to temporarily bind the tailed beasts to their jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 570 page 4 * Minato Namikaze had the Yin half of Kurama sealed into his own soul right before his death: because of this, he could access the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode after being reincarnated by Orochimaru,Naruto chapter 631, page 9 and since Kurama's chakra sealed into him has a consciousness of its own he is considered as a true jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 642, page 17 * In the anime, the six jinchūriki that were used as Obito's Six Paths of Pain, all shared a voice actor with one of each others respective tailed beast. References Jinchuriki ka:ჯინჩურიკი ru:Джинчуурики